


Can you truly be mine?

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Asgore/Toriel(Past and somewhat present day), F/M, Gaster is free from the void, M/M, Overtale, Papyrus/Mettaton(Mentioned), Sans/Grillby(Mentioned), They live on the surface, humantale, its angst with a happy ending I swear, just a whole lotta fucked up shit, war flashback(kinda?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: "Soulmates? honestly do you seriously believe in something that cannot be proven logically or scientifically"Keep in mind this is Overtale/Humantale so keep the whole "they dont do that or they dont have this" etc comments away pleaseSince this is gonna be whole lot of fucked up shit if you cannot handle this please DO NOT READ THERE ARE WARNINGS ON HERE FOR A REASONand no i dont really ship toriel with asgorehence why this is mainly kingdings but if you ship tori and asgore then you do you pal





	1. Not believing in nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> Bit Sansby at the start cause why not-  
> and Sans and Gaster are cousins in this fic  
> you'll see why soon in later chapters

W. D. Gaster had been convinced by his cousin Sans to get away from that lab of his to go to Grillby's with them since their brother Papyrus was spending a day with their boyfriend Mettaton much to Gaster's annoyance and wanting to get his work done, but then again who was he to miss out a chance to speak to an old friend he knew since childhood plus it would be nice to catch up with an old friend who is married to his cousin.

So he was sitting on a bar-stool next to Sans cradling a cup of coffee, while the lazy comedian chugged down a bottle of ketchup like it was no big deal, he had often wondered how in the name of Asgore does his cousin manage to chug a condiment, down like it was like a simple drink that he may never know. "so how did sans manage to get you to leave that lab of yours not even i could manage that" Grillby says quiet leaning against the bar counter, his head resting on a hand gaining Gaster's attention before the he could even speak, Sans in his usual casual tone with a lazy grin beat him to the punch. "simple Grillbz puns and the promise of coffee since well ya know your a maestro at coffee as well as everything else" that caused Grillby to shake their head with a smile. "what he said" Gaster says bluntly downing his coffee in one gulp ignoring the burning feeling it left.

"so found your soulmate yet or are you just going to live as a single man" Grillby asks knowing full well that Gaster didn't believe in such a thing like soulmates. "as I have told you long ago Grillby I don't believe in such nonsense, like soulmates or red string of fate since there is not scientific or logical explanation of two beings being destined to be with each other of eternal love" he grumbles earning a snort from both Grillby and Sans. "alright G how ya explain me N all /hot/tie here suddenly just ya know /click/ed" the puns caused the bartender both blush and groan in annoyance, while a small snrk escaped Gaster. "I think your personalities were more compatible with each other" he shrugs suddenly his phone went off causing him to jump slightly, digging through the pockets of his coat to find his phone he of course checked the caller ID it was the former king of the underground Asgore another old friend of Gasters.

Answering the call almost immediately Gaster glared at Sans and Grillby, more so at the bartender who only held his hands up with a small smug looking smirk from the usually stoic bartender. "yes your maj- Asgore" right he had been on the surface for almost what a year now? and he still couldn't get rid of the habit of calling Asgore his majesty. "no I'm not busy is there a reason to the question?" he glanced over at Sans who merely shrugged. "something important?" he sighs slightly all he wanted to do was go back to work but he suppose he can hold that off for a bit longer. "No I'll be right there I still have time to see you before I go back to working in the labs....see you soon sire..." he hangs up almost to quickly to seem normal.

"oooh looks like you got a date with ol fluffybuns" Sans teases a grin on their face earning a glare from Gaster. "its not a date obviously its probably something important to talk about or he just wants to have a cup of tea I dont know!" he huffs using a short cut as sans likes to call it when really its teleportation by using the void which still irked him, but regardless he now stood in front of Asgore's home the question now is what was so important that the former king had to be discussed.

For some reason Gaster's soul was beating to fast for his liking causing him to annoyingly hesitate which has never happened before, he lets out a huff before knocking on the door only to greeted by Toriel? why was she here?. "Gaster so glad you could make it please come in" she says joyfully as she stepped aside to allow Gaster to enter. "its good to see you to lady Toriel" Gaster smiles slightly entering the house while Toriel closed the door behind him before walking over to Asgore giving the former king a quick kiss causing his soul to lurch in disgust while externally he remained perfectly calm.

"So what may be the reason to call me here Asgore?" Gaster asks raising a brow as Asgore cleared his throat as they did for some unexplained reason the feeling of dread started to sink into Gaster's soul. "The reason why I called you here my old friend is because I wanted to ask you to be my best man for you see me and Toriel are getting re-married" the former king says with a smile on his face.


	2. Unexplained sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing those words caused him to just stare at both Asgore and Toriel, externally he manage to keep himself from showing a shred emotion while he felt his soul metaphorically shatter he felt hurt? upset? he couldn't explain why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cue the dial up sounds
> 
> and a bit of papyton in this chapter for those papyton shippers

Hearing those words caused him to just stare at both Asgore and Toriel, externally he manage to keep himself from showing a shred emotion while he felt his soul metaphorically shatter he felt hurt? upset? he couldn't explain why? this had never bother him before yet he couldn't understand why this bothered him now his old friend was going to be happy with the woman who left him for centuries.....who never forgave the former king for trying to free everyone from the underground yet he should feel happy for Asgore but Gaster felt nothing but anger boil up in him. "you are? then its only proper that I congratulate you Asgore" he struggled to keep his tone even to mask the anger in his voice. "I'd love to give you an answer about the best man part but I have work to do" before Toriel or Asgore could even ask him if he was alright the former scientist had taken a quick short cut through the void to his place which he shared with his cousins and their lovers.

When Gaster arrived back home he was greeted by Papyrus and Mettaton. "NYEH HEH WELCOME HOME COUSIN ME AND METTATON WERE JUST WATCHING A COMEDY WOULD YOU LI-" before Papyrus finished his sentence Gaster just walks pass them. "no thanks I'm to tired you two have fun" he says a bit to bluntly to be considered normal as he walks up the stairs earning confused looks from Mettaton and Papyrus only when Gaster walks into his room closing the door behind him only did Mettaton decided to speak. "What's gotten on his case darling?" only for Papyrus to shrug. "PERHAPS WORK HAS STRESSED HIM OUT HE WILL BE FINE METTATON I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL COOK HIM SOME SPAGHETTI" the insane optimism caused Mettaton to chuckle.

Gaster had pretty much face-planted his bed letting out an annoyed groan god he behaved like such a child getting grounded in front of the former royals, he still couldn't explain why just why his soul hurt from being told that the former king and queen were willing to give their marriage another chance he should be happy for them yet he had been angry like a jealous person would be of course maybe it was because long ago he had a silly crush on Asgore that decided to come back and cause havoc that had to be it there is no logical explanation to these types of feelings and he was certainly not going to believe such nonsense such as soulmates, he lets out a small yawn haven't realised that he was suddenly tired perhaps sleep would let him escape this mess he's gotten himself into just for a little while.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep for because when he awoke he found Sans standing in the door way. "sans?....what is it?" he yawns rubbing his eyes scowling at the gunk that had formed during the time he slept. "Asgore's here he wanted ta know if you were alright he uh said you kinda left his place in a bit of a rush and seemed upset" Sans says sheepishly causing the former royal scientist to tense and stare at Sans. "tell him I'm fine and was just busy" he grumbles out earning a sigh from the lazy comedian. "come on G ya gotta talk to him he's your friend shouldn't y-" Sans had to quickly move to avoid a pillow to the face he was glad it was a pillow and not a bone attack. "ok ok I get it ya stubborn git I'll tell him ya fine" with Sans left leaving Gaster alone with his thoughts once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> righty-o next chapter aint gonna be so hehe ya know tame once again the warnings are in place for reasons so now if your last chance to turn back now before thinks get very dark and very fucked up.


	3. Childhood days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “give back my book you asses Wingdings is a actual font!” the young boy yelled at the bullies who had torment him constantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to look into Gaster's childhood  
> before everything goes to hell
> 
> it was almost 2am when I wrote this  
> so if it somewhat doesn't make sense im sorry

The young boy called Wingdings Aster had been minding his own business, while walking home from school his village was small but comfortable enough to talk to others his parents were busy at work leaving him and his older siblings who were triplets to basically raise themselves, though a friend of his parents called Alexander who ran the village bar with their nephew Grillby sometimes when possible came round to look after them.

WingDings was snapped out of his thoughts when he was suddenly shoved to the ground by a bunch of bullies who decided it was funny to pick on him relentlessly for having the font name WingDings. “heh whoops sorry bout that wingy” one of the bullies says tauntingly as another grabbed the book he had been carrying away. “oi look here fellas ol ding dong here got a book about science what a nerd” the bully who had taken the science book away. “give that back!” WingDings yells standing only for the third bully to sweep kick him back down. “oh shut up your name isn't even a proper font you freak” they sneer out before spitting on WingDing earning a grunt and a disgusted sound from him. “it is a real font!” he growls.

It didn’t take a long for a fight between WingDing and the three bullies, nor did it last long either he didn't stand a chance and ended up landing on the floor his face bloody and bruise along with a few ribs that were surely broken as well, the ringleader of the bullies grabbed him by the collar of his shirt reading another punch but it never came, blinking in confusion the bully turned his head only to be face to face with a blonde haired boy who looked to be a year or so older and was wearing much fancier clothes than any of them. “who the fuck are you!?” the bully spat out only to yelp when the stranger tightened their grasp on the bullies wrist as if silently threatening to break it. “my name is Asgore dreemurr son of the king and you are harming my friend so I will ask politely please put him down and return his book to him” Asgore's tone was indeed polite yet there was a stern edge to it causing the bully to put Wingding down. “d-damn dude you never told us you were friends with the prince!” the boy says nervously. “oi Jerry give him back his book” the second bully Jerry handed him back his book before running off with the other two bullies.

Wingding blinks holding his book about monsters and human souls with bruised hands before looking at Asgore who merely smiled at him. “are you alright?” the prince asks the stern edge in their voice gone as if it had never existed. “I-I think so…..t-thank you” he winces when he breathed. “oh dear let's get you to a doctor or I could try and heal you” he suggests causing wingding to shake his head. “n-no its ok your majesty I-I’ll be fine” he says quickly feeling guilty that royalty had to step in and save his ass from a further beating.

When he tried to take a step forward he ended up stumbling but he didn't hit the ground to his confusion when he looked to what was holding him, Wingding saw the princes arm wrapped around his waist this caused him to go red in the face. “I think we should go see that doctor my friend” Asgore says casually as they suddenly picked up Wingdings before he could even get a word out, the walk to the doctors was awkwardly quiet before they both saw a figure run towards them Wingding instantly recognised the red hair of his friend Grillby. “Dings are you ok I saw the bullies ran and-” Grillby blinks noticing Asgore. “t-the prince!?!” they say startled earning a chuckle from said prince. “hello there are you his friend?” Wingding simply facepalms before speaking. “Asgore this is my friend Grillby and Grillby don't call me that it’s Wingdings or Gaster damn it” he huffs earning a sheepish chuckle from Grillby. “h-hi pleasure to meet you s-sire and sorry Gaster” their smile was just as sheepish as their laugh.

The three arrived to the doctors small yet cosy cabin was only then Gaster insisted he could walk inside himself while Asgore and Grillby waited outside for him, and hour passes and Gaster walks out almost as if the fight between him and the bullies never happened.

The three spent the last of prince Asgore’s visit by the village lake until the prince had to go back to the castle which was quite a distant away as Asgore got into the carriage that brought him to the village he gave a final wave before leaving Grillby going back to their uncles bar while Gaster watches a few minutes longer before heading home himself hoping to see Asgore again one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the part about war is next and along with the fucked up stuff


	4. where the village comes crumbling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war came out of nowhere, no one in the village was prepared for the sudden hell that was unleashed upon them, the smell of blood and dust filled the air of the village that Gaster had once called home....his home....he could hear himself yelling for his parents for his older siblings but only to be met with silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo war time  
> bit of Trigger Warning a lot of death happens tho Im not good at detailed things and where the dark stuff begins  
> Gasters bout 17? Im not good with ages while Asgore and Grillby are pretty much 19-20 give or take
> 
> Gaster's older siblings being 18 since their triplets.

The war came out of nowhere, no one in the village was prepared for the sudden hell that was unleashed upon them, the smell of blood and dust filled the air of the village that Gaster had once called home....his home....he could hear himself yelling for his parents for his older siblings but only to be met with silence, fearing the worse he ran to where his home would be but what he saw when he arrived was what remained of his parents and one of his older siblings.....his sister. "M-Mom....D-Dad....Arista....god please no...." he felt his eyes water and before he knew he began to cry while he cried someone approached him from behind. "oi wings lets go we gotta go while Berlin is holding off the monsters" that caused Gaster to jump and turn to face his brother Kingston. "b-but we cant-" he didn't get to finish what he was saying when a voice from a monster interrupted him. "oi we got humans over here!!" he heard the monster yell then suddenly Kingston picked him up and started to run.

The more Kingston ran the further the flames and ruined village started to fade from Gaster's sight, he had long stopped crying and felt numb. "fuckin monster's how could they do this and why now" he heard Kingston curse out in anger as they continued to run while carrying Gaster the sounds of monster soldiers following them was close, suddenly Kingston put Gaster down. "I'll hold them off try and get to aunt Angelica and uncle Vladimir's village more closer to the mountain where the king lives..." Gaster felt his soul tighten in fear. "w-we'll go together! please King I can't go alone" he felt his brother hug him one last time. "sorry brother but no can do" there was sorrow in his brother's tone as they ran off towards the monster soldiers, the next thing Gaster heard while he ran the other way was the dying screams of monsters and then the dying scream of his brother before silence once again took over.

there was no way in telling how long Gaster had been running for his lungs burned as his eyes stung as the night sky provided little to no light for Gaster to see where he was going, he eventually stopped to catch his breath while doing so he heard a noise. "He's here somewhere damn it sniff the brat out!" shit it was the monsters and it sounds like they brought their canines or in Gaster's opinion monsters who are mutts, he then tries to sneak away but a branch snapped causing him to tense. "this way!" Gaster heard the monsters running towards. "god damn it all" he curses before running again tripping over his feet but managing to not fall face first into the dirt, with the panic and adrenaline pumping through him he didn't see the steep rocky ledge causing him to let out a startled yell before he tumbled down the rocky ledge, while tumbling down a pointed rock manage to nail him in the left eye no doubt permanently blinding Gaster as he finally came to a stop at the bottom where a shallow stream of water was running, the last thing Gaster saw out of his only working eye was the monsters making their way down to him before everything went black.

When Gaster awoke he found himself in shackles along with a few other children his age and younger they all looked like they've been beaten until they could no longer show any sign of emotion nor make a single sound at a monster's camp the one's who caught him talking to their leader asking what they should do with him in some ways he hoped for a quick death but he doubted monsters would give him such mercy, he could only watch as the leader of this group of monsters approach him then drag him off towards their tent all the while feeling of dread loomed in the air almost threatening to suffocate Gaster to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be able to get a chapter out tomorrow because I usually go to my granddad's and stay for the weekend  
> so it'll be either Sunday afternoon(my time) or least Monday where I'll post the next chapter.
> 
> you can tell im not good with names despite looking up actual font names.  
> I hope this is still making sense since story lines arent really my forte.
> 
> the next chapter is where we go back to present day Gaster but do not fear we will get back to all this dark wartime stuff I swear I just feel like we're goin a lil off track here.


	5. Days leading up to the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days became nothing more than a blur to Gaster it was simply get up, get dress, go to work until late then go home rinse and repeat, it stayed like this until the day he had unknowingly dreaded to happen….Asgore’s wedding to Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp turns out im not going to my granddads this weekend so I get to work on this fic more.

Gaster woke up in a cold sweat his soul beating hard in his chest a hand subconsciously going to his blind eye. “...just a dream….” he mutters to himself before glancing to the digital clock on his nightside table frowning at how it was already 6am did he really miss dinner and slept all the way through the night? Apparently so.

 

It didn’t take long for days to become nothing more than a simple blur to Gaster his routine was pretty much simplistic, get up, get dress, work until late at the labs then go home simple rinse and repeat, it stayed like that for an entire month up until the day he had unbeknowingly dreaded….Asgore’s wedding, even the beginning of the day became a daze to him, thankfully Grillby had taken the role of best man while Gaster, simply watched the wedding go on near the exit of course he didn’t miss the fact Asgore’s occasional glance towards him.

 

Gaster stayed up until the ‘I do’ part came up which where he then slipped out the door, of course both Grillby and Sans noticed but figured it was best to leave Gaster alone while Papyrus went to stand only for Mettaton to pull them down shaking their head in the process even they knew better than to go after someone who did not want to be bothered or be pitied on when watching someone they ~~**love**~~ care about marry someone else.

 

Asgore seem to notice Gaster’s sudden but subtle disappearance ignoring the dull ache in his soul earning a worried look from Toriel who cotton onto seeing the former royal scientist absent from the room. “Perhaps he needed a minute” the former queen of the underground suggested. “Perhaps but he has been acting strange….like everything has been a daze to him” Asgore mutters worried about his old friend wondering if remarrying Toriel was actually the right choice to make.

 

Gaster stood outside the church, he lit a cigarette taking a long drag from it ignoring the ache in his soul in all honesty he had thought he managed to kick the habit of smoking yet here he was smoking a cigarette to keep himself calm. “ **_This is illogical…._ ** ” he mutters in his dialect, his font while flicking the cigarette away. “ **_There’s no such thing as soulmates and yet….my soul aches as if Asgore could ever truly be mine tch….how foolish”_ ** he shook his head deciding to use a quick shortcut back home, but something felt off about his magic once he stepped foot into the house he shared with his cousins heading for his room to get changed out of this suit seeing no point in wearing it any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since AO3 doesn't like the font wingdings I had to bold & italic what Gaster says to signal wingdings annoyingly  
> and sorry this is short I'm not good with wedding scenes and all that since I have never been to a wedding before.
> 
> I've been to funerals before but not weddings so-  
> Next chapter we delve back into the past where things go to hell-


	6. A night of hell and escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the monster dragged Gaster into their tent he had noticed the look of pity in the children's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo this is gonna be a shit show  
> so TW: this chapter has rape in it I did warn you in previous chapters if you dont feel comfortable
> 
> dont worry I'll be posting another chapter soon after this one tho the next few chapters will be war before we go back to present day.

When the leader of the monsters of the camp dragged Gaster into their tent he had caught a glimpse of sympathy and pity from the beaten and bruised children as if they know what was about to happen to him, the monster roughly threw Gaster to the floor with a perverted grin on their face. "you seem like a smart kid so tell me what are you humans planning" when Gaster gave no answer the monster roughly kicked him in the ribs causing him to wince. "Answer me you brat!" another kick this time much harder causing Gaster to yelp in pain.

"I....I don't know....." Gaster growls out before being roughly pulled up by his hair by the monster. "I don't believe you....you humans always lie to save your own asses" the monster sneers out their tone low and threatening causing Gasters face to pale in fear, the next few hours were nothing more than pain and agony for him even when he had the told the truth the monster did not believe him, when Gaster thought the horror was over he felt the monster push his face into the ground his ass in the air, the feeling of dread started to get worse. "d-dont...." he manages out only for a cruel laugh to come from the monster. "your in no position to tell me what to do~" they purred as they removed Gasters trousers and underwear without hesitation. "damn your gonna be a tight fit" the monster coos out in mock affection causing Gaster to whimper out of fear. "d-dont please d- aahh!" he cries out as the monster, who had beaten him for hours shoved their cock into him without warning, without caring bout his age.....no the monster didn't even give Gaster anytime to do anything not even scream as they thrusted hard and deep their pace uneven and brutal, all Gaster could do was beg for them to stop, to just kill him already, to do anything other than this. "I'm so close I'll use that tight ass of yours to cum or maybe" the monster leans down their thrusts never faltering, as they cup Gasters cheeks in a hand. "I'll use that pretty lil mouth of yours~" they purr in his ear causing him to wrench his head away but the grip the monster had on him was tight as they cummed deep inside him, the feeling of the monster's cum in him made Gaster want to vomit in disgust as the monster pulls out.

After a few hours Gaster and the other human children sat quietly in their own little group while two monsters stood guard over them, one of the children let out a whimper because they were hungry only to get a slap to the face and was told to shut up another tried to stand out for the one that got hit the keyword being tried but quickly backed down, Gaster noticed a key on one of the guarding monsters used the other children as distraction to quickly grab the key and unlock his shackles, one of the guards took noticed but Gaster was quick enough to send two bone attacks at both guards turning them to dust, the feeling of EXP and LV increased made his soul tighten ever so slightly....he had killed two monsters who probably had families but for some reason he felt numb from doing so.

Gaster was quick to unlock the other children's shackles, telling them to run towards the mountains and that he'd join them soon as soon as he did, one of the monsters looked over at him and the running children. "oi the humans are escaping!" the monsters rushed towards Gaster causing him to falter slightly before summoning a gaster blaster firing a purple like beam at the monsters dusting them, after dusting the monsters he grabbed any useful, food, water basically anything before leaving the camp that had belong to monsters to catch up with the children he had set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you got uncomfortable and triggered from this chapter-
> 
> and im sorry if its bad I just wanted to get it done and out the way.
> 
> the next few chapters will lighten up a bit I promise but its still war no matter which way ya look at it
> 
> also life lesson:  
> no means no never force yourself onto someone  
> never peer pressure someone into doing something  
> and never /ever/ blame it on the victim or try and play victim


	7. Getting to the others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gaster!” Grillby ran over to Gaster pulling him into a tight hug. “thank Asgore your alive….” while Gaster told Grillby what happened the children were taken to healers to be taken care of, Grillby had done a quick stats check on Gaster their face paling at how high their friends LV is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would of uploaded this last night but my internet went to hell

Gaster had managed to catch up to the children he had freed, thankfully they all seemed to be trusting him so far despite not knowing him, as he and the children continued to walk he made sure the children were getting most the supplies, since he didn't really care about himself that much as long as the younger children survived through this never ending war of humans and monsters.

He wanted the children to still have hope even though as they continued to get closer to the mountains encountering monsters during their journey he did his damn best to protect all of them…..but he ended up failing, when he had been brought to the camp he saw ten children eleven if he counted himself, but the monsters had managed to kill three of the youngest and weakest of them.

Seven children….he did not count himself as a child since he was almost eighteen were left, after killing the monsters he had made sure the fallen children were given, a respectable burial even if it was war, even if his LV got higher, he still made sure those 3 children got a respectable burial, As their journey continued Gaster noticed the supplies he had stolen were running low, but he refused to give up, he couldn't let these children die….god please no, it was around about sunset when Gaster managed find a camp of human soldiers one those being none other than Grillby who looked so relieved to see him. “Gaster!” Grillby ran over to Gaster pulling him into a tight hug. “thank Asgore your alive….” while Gaster told Grillby what happened the children were taken to healers to be taken care of, Grillby had done a quick stats check on Gaster their face paling at how high their friends LV is.

W. D. Gaster:  
LV: 14  
HP: 666.666  
DEF: 666.666  
ATK: 666.666

Gaster looked away from Grillby in shame, this war had forced him to kill, had forced him to gain LV…..it frightened him how numb he felt when killing those monsters, he heard Grillby sigh. “Gaster I know your upset….but we-” Grillby was cut off by the glare they got from Gaster the coldness in his eyes was unnerving. “we what dont have a choice?!” the anger boiling, inside of him was like a raging inferno. “They choose to start this war that was their choice! Those monsters choose to harm those children!” he yells his patience, had gone out the window. “Those children Grillby! Those monsters they they beaten them and raped them! Hell their fucking leader even raped me, because I was apparently withholding information from him, when I didn't know a damn thing!” he felt his eyes sting as he continued as Grillby remained quiet. “T-There were originally 10 children but 3 got killed….I, couldn't protect them….they’re dead….they're dead because I failed to protect them” he finally broke down sobbing, Grillby couldn't say anything, but hold their friend close….war showed no mercy no matter what species they were or how old they are…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is somewhat short I wrote it in the early hours of the morning so I was tired  
> and I know Gasters LV isn't 14 cannon or even says in his wiki but I just made it up for the sake of the fic ok
> 
> Im trying not to go over 10 chapters like I did with a old fic I did that isn't undertale related.


	8. To the kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster and the remaining children continued their journey after spending a night of proper rest and food with Grillby and the other human soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't upload cause I was at my granddads but I'm home now wooo-

Gaster and the remaining children continued their journey after spending a night of proper rest and food with Grillby and the other human soldiers.

It only took them a few hours to arrive at his aunt and uncles village only to see it abandoned, panic swept through Gaster like a train hitting his soul at full force, he had to calm himself down otherwise the children with him would panic.

After a few seconds of forcing himself to remain calm Gaster, turned his attention to the children. “looks like everyone went to the Kings castle for safety considering it's the most fortified place…” the children, look at each other before looking at Gaster before nodding, they began to walk through the village, remaining alert since Gaster wouldn't put it past monsters to suddenly jump out and attack.

It was when Gaster and the children were close to the gates of king Rangore….well more so King Asgore since they were with Grillby when, they got the news of the former king dying in battle in the west font of the mountain.

Guards stopped Gaster and the children,he couldn't blame them since monsters sometimes tried to disguised themselves as humans. “Please….let us in we’re humans these children are harmless” Gaster says calmly. “state your name then” one of the guards says glaring at Gaster coldly. “my name is W. D. Gaster I’m a friend to his majesty King Asgore I was with one of his soldiers Grillby Blayze when we got news about the previous king….please let us in” the children huddled behind Gaster looking at the guards with fear in their eyes.

“let them in” a voice suddenly sounded one Gaster recognised. “but sire-” one of the guards goes to say but Asgore held up a hand to cut the guard off, next to the king was a woman. “what he says is correct he is a friend....” the guards open the gates allowing Gaster and the children in, once the gates closed behind him and the children Asgore spoke again. “my dear Toriel ease make sure the children are taken care of they must be hungry” the woman who Gaster, now knew as Toriel nodded. “come along children” she smiled softly at the children leading them away leaving Gaster and Asgore alone to talk.

For some reason hearing Asgore call Toriel dear made his soul ache but he ignored it. “so that is your wife?” he asks looking at Asgore. “yes it was an arranged marriage but I do love her, now shall we go to the castle? I am glad to see you are alive and I would like to know what has happened….” Gaster nodded following Asgore once again ignoring the ache in his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to present Gaster and all that fun stuff
> 
> I think i'll start wrappin it up before it gets to long


	9. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster could feel himself floating....the feeling wasn't new but it wasn't exactly welcomed either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo I left this fic alone for so long cause I could not think of how to continue it
> 
> Triggers:  
> Self-harm  
> Depression  
> Attempted Suicide

Gaster could feel himself floating....the feeling wasn't new but it wasn't exactly welcomed either, he didn't need to open his eyes to know the feeling of nothing solid around him, the time he spent in the void for god knows how long to know the feeling of not being remembered by anyone.....for everyone to forget and act like you have never existed.

 

**"Gaster"**

 

Someone was calling his name....it sounded distant as if someone he knew, was looking for him the one calling his name had a deep tone of voice and sounded worried, the voice sounded as if it belonged to....no it couldn't be....could it?

 

**"Gaster....wake up"**

 

Wake up?.....but wasn't he awake already? he didn't understand, why was this person telling him to wake up?

 

**"Gaster please....wake up.....please"**

 

The voice....he knew this voice it sounded more worried almost begging for him to wake up.....the voice sounded like Asgore's....but it sounded closer then before.

 

**"....please....I..."**

 

please I?.....what did-

 

**"love"**

 

Love? wait was he-

 

**"you..."**

 

those words....those three words, he wasn't sure what to think of it, but he felt perhaps the most hope he had felt since well in a long time in a long time, after a few minutes of nothing Gaster finally opens his eyes even if he couldn't see out of he still opened them, the sudden bright light of a room blinded him causing him to squint before he saw, the worried faces of his friends. "w-where am I?...." he asks his voice raspy as if all moister had left him.

 

no one spoke for a few more minutes before Asgore decided to speak up. "y-your at the hospital Gaster, Sans found you unconscious on the bathroom floor...." as Asgore spoke Gaster's already pale face, goes white. "w-what....I...." he blinks as Sans decided to pick up where Asgore had left of in the explanation. "G...you were bleeding from the wrists and arms....what the hell were you thinking?....why didn't you tell anyone or me that you were hurting so much....." they ask but Gaster said nothing what else could he say? yes he had suffered depression for years but never in his life had he relapsed so bad to where....to where he would attempt to kill himself.

 

After an hour of being caught up on things, after finding out he had fallen into a month or so long coma from the blood loss everyone but Toriel and Asgore left, it was another few minutes of uncomfortable silence, until he decided to speak. "Did you.....did you mean it?...." he asks quietly, unable to look at both Toriel or Asgore. "yes....I meant it Gaster" the former king before Asgore could speak another word Toriel decided to speak. "If you are wondering if I am upset I am not I had guessed that Asgore had not felt the same way for me no longer" her calm tone never ceased to unnerve him but Asgore nodded confirming what Toriel said was true. "she is correct my soul and my feelings for her was not the same....when you fell unconscious due to your...." they wave a hand unable to think of the right word. "I felt my soul tighten painfully....Toriel took noticed and we talked" Asgore glances at Toriel who simply rolled her eyes. "I am willing to divorce Asgore considering we do not feel the same as we once did" the former queen smiles softly at Gaster. "I shall leave you two to talk things out" she gently pats Gaster's shoulder before leaving.

 

Asgore and Gaster could only blink and watch Toriel leave, amazed at how understanding the former queen was being despite only been remarried to the former king of humans for about a few months? he didn't know but things were starting to look slightly more hopeful.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I never exactly pointed out about depression or anything else but in previous chapters if you cotton on  
> being bullied, losing loved ones and everything else it tends to get to you and drain one of all emotion and will to live.
> 
> as someone who's personally been bullied and tried to end it all I know full well how damaging it can be.
> 
> if you do suffer please tell someone and please get some help, your life matters to people who literally do care about you, things will be brighter and better you'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> oh dear this cannot end well for poor ol Gaster.  
> dont worry the more fucked up stuff comes in later chapters.  
> cause I dont write fics with screwed up stuff in it without giving a warning first.


End file.
